Darling in the Franxx II
by K-Dkim
Summary: Thousands of years have passed since the VIRM's home planet has been destroyed. However, the VIRM still remains active and still poses a threat to other sentient beings all over the universe. How will humanity respond to this threat and will Hiro and Yuto be able to combat the threat of the VIRM? Or will the VIRM succeeds this time? Please don't forget to review. :D
1. Chapter 1

_One Day for sure!_

A male voice echoed in the darkness of space.

 _Yeah, one day for sure!_

A different voice replied to the first one, this time a feminine voice.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Papa, Mama" The blue eyed boy tugged his mother's skirt as he points his finger on a certain picture book standing alone inside a certain bookshelf, waiting passionately for her owner to come and own her.

The father of the child, curious at what the boy is pointing, stopped on his tracks and went inside the bookstore and moved close to the picture book to see what it is. Upon seeing the book, the father laughed.

"I don't know you are interested in books, let alone this kind of books." The father replied.

Upon hearing the remarks of the boy's father, the mother immediately went into the bookstore. Upon her arrival, she was also shocked to see what the book is about.

"Oh, I thought it was another game or something." The mother let out a small laugh. "I didn't know you are also interested on fairy tales." The mother said as she looked at the books cover.

The mother then felt another tug on her skirt. She immediately looked back behind her and there she saw her blue eyed son.

"Hey Mama, can I have this book?" The boy innocently smiled to his mother as he points on the book vehemently.

"Well, atleast it's not like those games he has on his computer." The mother then looked to her husband, who then looked back at her. "Well, why not."

The boy then joyfully leap behind her parents. His mother then called the store attendant to open the shelf. At first the attendant was quite shocked when he saw the boy pointing vehemently on the book. Nevertheless, the attendant then opened the shelf and took the book out of the bookshelf. She then handed it over to the mother of the boy.

They then walked towards the counter of the store where they then saw an old man standing in the cashier's booth. It was the store owner The Mother then handed the book to the boy, with some money on his hands. As soon as they handed him the money to buy the book, the boy then ran into the store owner while they follow him closely.

"Oh, a little boy… Good afternoon there young man. What can I do for you?" The store owner said as he looked at the boy.

The boy then handed the book out into the store owner, grinning widely and innocently as he do so. "Mister, may I buy this book?" The boy asked.

The old man then picked the book up from the little boy. "Oh it's quite rare to see young boys buying books nowadays. Well, let's see what book you have here."

He then looked at the cover of the book, a very familiar book. At first, the old man's eyes were filled with nostalgia as he looks at its cover. "Oh you have some good taste their young man. You are the first person I have ever seen to have taken an interest on the book in decades ever since I placed the book on display."

"This book has been with our family for generations and is one of the few family heirlooms I have, no, this book is one of the oldest books in the world. They say this book was written by a couple who had passed away a very long time ago." The old man said to the boy.

Upon hearing the old man's claims, the boy's eyes sparkled with amazement. He even made a very wide smile into the man. "What happened to its owner?" The boy asked.

"Let's say they are still out there, living the best of their lives for eternity." The old man replied. "Anyway, I think it's time to let go of this book. You can have it young one for free. I am planning to close this store soon. I becoming way too old now to continue doing this business." The old man smiled.

The young boy then bowed at the old man. "Thank you very much Mister."

"Your welcome young one. Just promise me you will take good care of this book. That book is the first, the only, and the last copy of it."

"Yes, I will." The boy replied. He then ran back to his parents where they then talked for a moment and then bowed in front of the store owner where he then waved his arms goodbye. The small family then left the store and continued on walking.

Upon leaving the store, the family of three then walked towards the small park not so far away from the book store. When they reached the base of the hill, the boy then started jumping up and down.

"Mama, Papa – can I stay under that Sakura tree?"

His mother then chuckled for a moment as she looks at his boy carrying a fairy tale picture book proudly, hugging it in his arms as if it was a treasure.

"Well, just for a moment ok." The father replied as begun looking for a spot in the park where they can rest.

"Ok, I'll be right back then." The little boy replied.

And there the boy begun walking slowly to the very old sakura tree standing on top of a hill.

"That boy really like that tree isn't he. Everytime we go to this park, he always takes a visit to that tree." The father said as he looks at his little boy walking away from them.

"Yes. He always loved sitting under that tree ever since he was four." After saying that, the mother then chuckled back again. "I never knew the first book would be a fairy tale."

"Yeah right." The father replied as he continue watching the boy standing in front of the tree.

Meanwhile upon reaching the tree, the boy stood in front of the tree. At first he just stares at it, but then, a few moments later, he begun touching the tree with a wide smile. "I'm back." He said.

After touching the tree for a few moments, he then sat under its shade and look at the beauty of the Sakura tree. Soon, a few leaves began dropping from the branches. One of them landed on his hands which was then blown away by the wind.

He then stretched out his arms towards that leaf, yet the wind blew it up and high into the air. In the end, he gave up and turned his attention instead on his new book. He then looked at the title of the book and he then smiled.

"The Beast and the Prince." The young man chuckled. "What a weird name." He added.

The boy then opened the book and under the gentle protection of the Sakura tree, he then begun reading it. Upon seeing the words of the book, he soon recognize something about the words in the book are strange.

Well, it's not that the words in the book are unreadable. But rather the way the words are written – they are weird.

Actually, the book was hand written.

And the same with the pictures.

They were all drawn by hand.

Then…

"Be careful." An older feminine voice said not so far away from him.

"Yes, I will." Another voice replied, this time a younger feminine one.

Then the little boy began hearing some noises. Almost inaudible sounds.

Sound of fast footsteps…

Sound of distant and almost inaudible beastly roars and clashing metal…

Sound of fast footsteps…

Sound of distant and almost inaudible explosions…

 _Darling…_

A soft voice, almost inconceivable to hear, entered his ears. Upon hearing that word, the little boy then raised his head and looked in front of him.

As soon as he raised his head, he saw a pink long haired girl leapt from one of the tree's roots. As she leaps up the tree roots, one of her foot got tripped by the tree root, causing the little girl to stumble down the ground.

The girl stayed down in the ground for a moment. After a few moments, she then began moving and began to stand up.

"Are you alright?" Asked the blue eyed boy.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." The red eyed girl replied as she dust away the dirt from her clothes.

She then looked at the boy. The first thing she saw was the book, or rather, the old looking picture book. The girl then moved towards the place where the boy was sitting. Upon reaching the boy, she then took a peek at the book, especially at its pictures.

"What a weird book." The red eyed girl said as she made a comment about the book.

"Yes, it does look weird." The blue eyed boy said in response to the girl.

"But…"

"I like it…"

The two kids said in perfect synchrony.

Almost in an instant, the two of them looked each other eye to eye. For a moment, the world stood still around them.

The boy staring at her deep red eyes.

The girl staring at his clear blue eyes.

"What's your name?" The two asked again in unison.

The boy then talked first. "I'm Hiro. What's yours?"

And then, the girl replied. "My name is Yuto. Nice to meet you, Hiro."

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Start of a New Beginning

Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm the OtakuPrince.

I'm just here to make a story about what comes next after the main series because like everyone who reads this fanfiction, I know you weren't satisfied by the ending. All of us want to see a happy ending of Zero Two and Hiro.

First though, I don't know if I just leave this as a one-shot story or a full story, but I think I like to make this one into a full story. This will be my first time to write a romance genre fiction novel though if I turn this one into a full story. I'm more of a scifi/military type of things with a lot of science in between. Yes I'm a nerd so what. I don't know though if I can pull this one out, I haven't have experienced anything close to romance ever in my life. I think I will try this one out.

The reason I would like to make a story with Darling in the Franxx though is that based from the epilogue, I see plenty of places for me to expand to. Just saying.

I'm sorry about the bad grammar though. Also I'm not that good with regards to story construction.

Well, that's all I would like say for now.

Good night and good day to you all. From Hong Kong with love.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness…

Darkness everywhere.

Darkness everywhere in an incomprehensible space.

A space where any spatial references are gone, where there is no concept of an up or down.

There is space, but only space. It was a space where the concept of time does not exist, at least the time intelligent beings are used to.

Everywhere is only space is the realm of nowhere.

Yet...

 _Where am I?_

A voice pierced the great void, in a world devoid of the concept of time.

 _Where am I?_

The voice again pierced the great void, however, this time, something is different.

Without anything that resembles a sensory organ of sight, the entity that floats in this seamless void sees a tiny dot of light. It was small but still, it is significantly noticeable.

" _So, you're finally awake?"_ A different yet ancient voice echoed in the realm of non-existence.

Despite having no physical parts anywhere that has the function of receiving sounds, the entity of that realm heard it and so he asked again. _"Where am I"?_

The voice again spoke. _"You are here."_

" _I am here? What do you mean?"_ He asked again.

Soon, light rushed throughout this vast and empty universe feeling every portions of it with light. Along with it was time – as shown by vague images that flashed everywhere.

Everywhere was light, and everywhere was filled with scenery – all vague and blurry.

There, a giant object, larger than an entire planet, stands in front of what looks like tiny objects that numbers in the million – possibly even billions – no maybe even trillions of tiny objects facing the lonely yet titanic compilation of matter.

There, they fought and fought. The giant was scarred. Bit by bit, the giant was torn into pieces. In the end, the giant had then made contact of the gigantic mass of matter that stands behind the trillions of tiny objects that stood in front of it.

Soon, a massive and bright flash filled the universe with more light. It was so bright that it outshined and outbright an entire galaxy.

And then, it was over.

" _But it wasn't. It was simply just the beginning."_ The voice again echoed on that very bright and very hot realm.

" _That was just the start. They will come back, and this time they will be far stronger than we could have ever anticipated. Prepare yourselves, for they are coming."_

Then…

KRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

A strange yet familiar sound broke through and assaulted the universe that envelops the entity.

KRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

One more time, that strange loud sound assaulted the universe, reaping it apart like paper.

"Hey…" Another voice made its way onto that self-destructing universe of his.

And then…

"WAKE UP!"

White light began to assault his eyes as his eyelids began to lift themselves up, slowly opening itself revealing his clear blue eyes to his disturber.

"Hiro, wake up..." A female voice spoke. "Sheesh, have you forgotten already?"

"Good morning… Yuto." The male voice said as he stares his dreamy eyes on the pink haired and red eyed girl.

His best friend Yuto.

He then stood up and sits on his bed for a while, turning his head towards the clock.

"Ohhh, damn Yuto, it is still way too early." Hiro yawns while stretching his arms.

"That's why you need to wake up now! I want to be to there as early as possible." Yuto said as she points her finger towards the window where a very tall structure stands tall and way into the far heaven.

"Okay… Okay…" Hiro stood up and began preparing himself. First he took a shower, then ate some foods, brush his teeth and finally wear their uniforms.

The two of them soon left their home and waited at a bus station, where the first driverless bus of the day picked them up.

Soon, the two of them took their sits inside the bus, with Hiro on the window side of the bus which is made up of transparent steel, silently watching the scenery around them.

"Hey, Hiro, what are you thinking?" Yuto asked as she looks at the boy watching silently on the scenery beyond the transparent window.

"Nothing…" He replied.

"Hey, we have been friends since childhood you know." Yuto said in a bragging manner. "I know very well that you are thinking about something."

The girl then grabbed the boy's cheeks, turned them towards her with her face close to him. "So spit it out."

Hiro then waved his hands in front of his face causing the girl to remove her hands on his face. "It's just about my dream last night." He said.

"Did you dream about me?" Yuto said as she placed her index finger on the boy's face. "I don't mind though."

"I don't know but I think I saw something like that before. It seems to be like someone was fighting somewhere in space, something I don't know but something like one big ship fighting so many small ship and then it ended with a flash."

"And then what happened?" She asked.

"I also remember a voice saying something like it wasn't over and that something is coming." The boy replied.

 _Oh, the same dream as mine._ Yuto smiled as she looked at Hiro on a teasing manner.

"What do you think that dream was about Yuto?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know." She replied while thinking about that same dream she had also experienced.

While talking, the two of them soon failed to realize they have already reached their destination. I was a large building, a very old one indeed. Its design was quite peculiar for the current age. In front of the school stands a monument.

The name of the school was Miku and Zorome Memorial School, the oldest standing school in the world, built around a few decades later following the Great War.

But that was thousands of years – to be exactly precise, a hundred thousand years have already passed since then.

The two stepped out in the bus. Upon entering them, two statues on the gate welcomed them towards the great school, one statue shows a man with a spiky hair and the other statue shows a woman with a pair of pigtails on her head.

It was the statue of Miku and Zorome, two of the ten great heroes of the Great War and the founders of the new education system that still remains in use in the world, despite being a hundred thousand years old.

However, for Hiro and Yuto, this is their first day in school in higher education.

Upon passing the two statues, Hiro stopped on walking for a moment. He then looked at the two statues for a moment.

Noticing that Hiro has stopped moving, Yuto turned around and watched her bestfriend as he stares for a while on the two statues. Not long after she spoke. "What's the matter?"

Hearing Yuto's voice, Hiro focus on the two statues were disturbed. He then realized it was Yuto who called him, asking him what the matter is. He then rushed towards Yuto's side and replied "Everything is alright."

The two of them immediately proceeded towards the school as many students began pouring into the school.

Meanwhile…

A few kilometers away from the school, on the center of the city, lies a very, very tall structure. It was so high that pierces the clouds and rises above the atmosphere and stretches all the way into space.

The structure in mention is the Alpha-1 Space Elevator. A space elevator is a planetary megastructure that is usually located in the equatorial regions and connect the surface of the planet with the geostationary orbit, where Alpha-1 Space Port and the Equatorial Orbital Ring hovers at 35,700 km from sea level.

A ship, 5,000 meters in length has just arrived and docked in Alpha-1 Space Port.

It was the Space Exploration Ship, the Marco Polo, which has just arrived after its 1000 yearlong mission.

As soon as they arrived a tube moved automatically towards the ship, connecting the ship's main hatch to the port interior. Once the tube has been connected, the ship's hatch opened, revealing a man with slightly long blond hair along with his man, and with them is a large trolley carrying a big black metallic box.

On the end of the tube, a blue haired mid-20s woman stood there waiting for them to arrive.

The blue haired woman waved her arms towards the blond man, however, the waving of her arm began to slow down as she noticed the expression of the man.

His expression was that of disappointment and sadness. She then looked what his men are carrying, she saw a trolley with a big black metallic box, something she is very familiar of.

The black box recorder of a Franxx.

Looking closely on the box, the number 02 was written on it.

She only knows of a single Franxx that has the number 02 on it – the Strelitzia.

She then realized what it means.

As soon as realization hit her, blue haired woman then ran toward the blond haired man, embraced him and cried as well.

A few moments later, the blue haired woman let go of her embrace and stares at the big black metallic box sitting silently on the trolley.

"Welcome home… Hiro and Zero Two." She said.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Welcome Home**

* * *

Hello… This is the Ordinary Guy, formally known as the OtakuPrince.

Yeah I feel like changing my username, so I did…

Anyway, I have decided to do a story with Darling in the Franxx, but only with small chapters, maybe I'll increase the size of chapter soon if I have more time.

I'm just here to make a story about what comes next after the main series because like everyone who reads this fanfiction, I know you weren't satisfied by the ending. All of us want to see a happy ending of Zero Two and Hiro. I hope you people liked it though, despite its shortcomings.

Yes, this will be my first time to write a romance genre fiction novel, and I'm not that confident if I can pull off a full romance story. I'm more of a scifi/military type of things with a lot of science in between. Yes I'm a nerd so what. I don't know though if I can pull this one out, I haven't have experienced anything close to romance ever in my life. I think I will try this one out.

* * *

 **Ok, review response time:**

 **tinang-asul** and **Idontknowwhyimhere286** **:** I hope I can make a story that can satisfy your expectations. I'm a bad writer but I really love making stories and reading them too.

* * *

I'm sorry about the bad grammar though. Also I'm not that good with regards to story construction. It's just that language and literature isn't my forte since I'm the math and science loving guy.

Well, that's all I would like say for now.

Good night and good day to you all. From Hong Kong with love.


End file.
